The Next Generation
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: There is a new generation of 55er's. Character Death x2
1. Default Chapter

Mikey pulled up to Camelot and parked the car between a Classic Trans Am and a Classic Mustang. He got out of his Classic Camero LE and looked around. He was a spitting image of his father in every way. He closed his door and moved to the back of the car as Kylie got out of the passenger seat. She was gorgeous, as they all had expected her to be. She had her father's eyes and skin tone. She walked back to her younger brother and leaned on his arm. He smirked and looked towards the fire station. He saw his youngest brother, Carlos Jr., and his youngest sister, Angela, talking to Joey Doherty. He shook his head, he knew that Joey Doherty was as womanizing as his father was, or so he assumed. They heard the door of the Precinct open and saw Tyrone Davis Jr. walk out with two of his 3 children. Angelina, his youngest, was in her FDNY uniform and moving towards Mikey. Mikey smiled as she moved to him, kissing him softly. Ty shook his head and smiled to his oldest son, Tyrone, his namesake. Tyrone pet his dads back and moved to Kylie, whipping her around and sitting her on the trunk of his car. He kissed her softly as Ty was left standing there, watching his kids make out with the Boscorelli/Nieto kids. Sergeant Boscorelli walked out and stopped behind Ty, watching his niece and nephew make out with Ty's kids.   
  
"Umm. Better hope Mercedes or Carlos doesn't see that." He pats Ty on the back and smiled up at him.  
  
"Very funny, you know Mercedes approves of their relationships."  
  
"Yeah well, anyone does that to my baby girl, is gunna get hurt. No one touches my daughter without repercussions." Maurice nodded as-a-matter-of-factly.   
  
"Then don't look over at the Bus. Oh!" Ty laughed and gently punched Bosco in the arm. Bosco looked over and raised an eyebrow, seeing his daughter talking softly and getting a little too close to a very grown up Charlie Yokas. He started to walk as something grabbed his arm.   
  
"Stop right there! Touch my son, and we test our friendship." Faith turned him around.  
  
"But, he's grouping my daughter!" He caved instantly. He knew he didn't mind his daughter being with her son. He was probably one of 2 boys he actually trusted with her.  
  
"Calm down Boz. She's 22. She's not your little girl anymore. Just like Angelina isn't my little girl anymore." Ty looked at his daughter who had proceeded to just lean on Mikey now. They talked softly as Mikey smiled. Bosco followed his gaze and smiled.  
  
"Amazing how much he looked like Mikey. Shame he never knew his father." That upset Bosco. He knew that his sister and brother-in-law were practically the perfect parents raising their 4 children, but Mikey knew something was up. Mikey had confronted Bosco about why he had fair skin and Kylie, Angela and Carlos had tanned skin. Bosco didn't know what to tell him other than 'talk to your mom'.  
  
He heard voices that snapped him out of his thoughts and saw his other niece and nephew walking towards the small crowd of ever growing 55 descendants. He smiled and waved to Carlos Jr. and Angela, who were wearing their FDNY uniforms, and moved back into the Precinct, followed by Ty. Faith passed a lingering glance at her son and Bosco's daughter and smiled, just shaking her head.  
  
"Hey, Carlos, is Ma in there?" Mikey said, as Carlos stopped before him.   
  
"Yean, but she's in a meeting with Uncle Jimmy, Aunt Kim, and Dad. A shade down, means no interruptions. Why, what's up?"   
  
"Nothing, I'll catch her after shift. Hey Joey!" He moved slightly, knuckle bumping Joey as he stopped behind Carlos.   
  
"Yo, Mikey, we still on for tonight?" He had made plans to celebrate his fathers pending retirement. It wasn't due for another 3 months, but any excuse to go to Haggerty's. Mikey nodded.  
  
"Yeah, everyone knows but your mother and father, and Ma said she intended to keep it that way." By the time their conversation finished, the crowd around them consisted of 1 Yokas, 3 Davis', 2 Boscorelli's, 1 Doherty, and 4 Nieto's. They concluded their little pow wow and dispersed. 4 went into the Precinct, and the rest went into the fire station, proceeding to get ready for their shift as either EMT's or Firefighters. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey walked into the locker room with Ty Jr. and saw Mitchell, his cousin, and John, Ty's brother. He knuckle bumped both and proceeded to remove his clothes and get into his uniform. Sasha Monroe-Davis walked in, giving a yell.  
  
"5 Minutes until Role Call! Let's move! Oh, hunny, you got something on your face." She looked at John who rolled his eyes, buttoning his shirt. Mikey laughed as Ty looked at his mom.   
  
"Ma, go back to work, we're fine." Once she left, Mitchell looked over at Mikey. Mikey looked back as he tied his shoes and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you find out yet?" Mitchell stood up and moved to Mikey, fixing his badge on his chest.  
  
"No. Ma was in a meeting, and there were no interruptions. I'll talk to her after shift, at Haggerty's, tonight." Mikey moved to the door, waiting for Ty to follow. They all sat in role call as Lieutenant Monroe-Davis talked about the updates and warnings. Mikey sat, distracted slightly. He thought about the pending problem of his skin tone. Why was he 3 shades lighter than his sisters and brother? Why did he have blue eyes when Kylie and Carlos had brown eyes? He knew he had similar features to both his mother and uncle, but couldn't figure out why he such different features from his brother and sisters.  
  
"...Nieto!" Sasha yelled, slamming her hand on the desk. Mikey jumped up, out of his daze.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am?"  
  
"You are paired with Tyrone Davis again. But 55-David is in the shop, you get 55-Boyd."  
  
"Awe, I hate that car!" Mikey looked up at Sasha gave him a harsh glare.  
  
"Well, we can always put you on desk duty."  
  
"No! Please god no! I'll survive with the car."  
  
"Good. Be safe out there." The meeting dispersed as Tyrone went to get the radios. Mikey looked up the stairs and saw the shadow of his uncle moving along the wall. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder. Mitchell stood behind him and smiled that famous Boscorelli smile.  
  
"You all right, Cuz?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, just have a few things on my mind."  
  
"Want to talk about them?"  
  
"No. I need to talk to my mother before I talk to anyone else." Mikey moved with him out to the cars. John and Tyrone were at the cars already, waiting on them. Mikey moved to the driver's seat and got in. He started the car as he attached the radio to his shoulder and looked at Tyrone.   
  
"You're dating my sister, Kylie. I need to know something." He started to back out, then pulled forward, starting their patrol.  
  
"What do you need to know? If it's about my sex life, don't go there."  
  
"No, that's just nasty. I need to know if I look like her." Mikey looked over for a second as Tyrone stared at him, kind of lost in why he would ask that. He analyzed his face then shook his head.  
  
"Why does it matter? You know Kylie has a different mom than you do. That's why you two don't look anything alike."  
  
"Ok, explain Carlos and Angela. The only difference between Carlos, Kylie and Angela is their eyes. They both have Ma's eyes."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"But my skin tone is what is irritating me. They all have the same tan skin tone. Why am I so pale in comparison?"  
  
"Maybe you came up on the shallow end of the gene pool!" Tyrone laughed.  
  
"Very funny. I need to find out-" He was cut off by a call.  
  
"55-Boyd respond to possible shooting, Corner of Oak and Lester."  
  
"10-4 Central. Corner of Oak and Lester." Tyrone called in, as Mikey sped up. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll do what I can, but I don't know if I can take anymore probie's. When they turned us into a training facility, I almost resigned." Mercedes looked across her desk to Jimmy, who wore the uniform of a captain. He nodded, looking towards her, then to Kim.  
  
"What do you think of the change?" Jimmy wanted her opinion, not like it would matter in the long run.  
  
"The 55 has always been the first place to send new EMT's. It is no different for me, but you can't send away all the veterans simply because they want the new guys here. The only true training is hands on in your job, you know that. If you have 6 newbies running into a fire, you may as well call it a loss." Kim shook her head. She knew more than 2 probies in one session was too much for anyone, never mind having 6 probies under 1 Lieutenant.   
  
"I will try, but they pretty much have their minds made up. I'll try to keep the vet's here, but if they transfer them, there is nothing I can do Mercedes."  
  
"I know Jimmy. I trained here; I have never left this building in my entire career. I don't mind training, but take my vets, I have nothing. And I won't send 6 untrained men or women into a fire."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Jimmy stood up with Kim, as Mercedes got up, moving to the door to let them out. Jimmy and Kim walked out as they went their separate ways. Mercedes looked up at Jimmy and sighed. Jimmy started to talk when he saw Charlie, Angelina, Robyn, Joey, Kylie, Carlos Jr., Carlos Sr, and Angela sitting there, looking towards them. Mercedes rolled her eyes and moved downstairs. She walked Jimmy out to his car and looked towards the Precinct.   
  
"See ya tonight? Haggerty's? Maybe we can drink some of the stress away."  
  
"Yeah, Sure. Midnight, I know. See ya then. Tell Bosco I said Hi."  
  
"I will." She watched him drive away and looked up to the Precinct again, seeing her brother, Mo, walk out. She started to cross the street when he moved for her, pulling her into the alley next to the station.   
  
"What the hell, Mo?" She looked up at him as he stared at her.  
  
"Mikey is asking questions about his history."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He is asking why Angela, Carlos and Kylie are all tanned, and he isn't. He wants to know why he looks different if he's your son."  
  
"We have to tell him sometime. I'll tell him tonight. After the party."  
  
"All right. He's on Patrol now with Tyrone." Mercedes nodded and walked back into the station. She walked upstairs and looked towards the kids and then to Kim. Kim looked back and shrugged.   
  
"Carlos, can I talk to you?" Mercedes looked at her husband of 28 years. He nodded and got up, petting his daughter, Angela's head and moved into Mercedes' office.  
  
"Mikey is asking about why he looks different than our kids."  
  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I have to tell him the truth. But for 27 years he has known himself to be our son. This is going to be hard."  
  
"When are you going to tell him?"  
  
"After the party, tonight. You, Mo and me will sit him down and explain everything." Carlos nodded and stood up. His radio went off, calling for a car accident. He kissed her softly and ran down the stairs after Robyn, his niece-in-law. Mercedes came out of the office and looked at 3 of her 4 children. Carlos, Jr. Her youngest son, Kylie, her adopted daughter, and Angela, her baby girl. She sniffed, feeling a cold coming on. Kim looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you all right?" She moved to Mercedes and felt her head.  
  
"I'm find Kim, stop that." Mercedes closed her eyes and leaned on the wall. Kim was like her best friend and older sister since the day they met. She knew she could trust Kim with anything, but she was worried about telling her about Mikey. She just looked down and ran her hands through her salt & pepper colored curls. 


	4. Chapter 4

Haggerty's was packed. Mercedes had gotten to know the owner's son and asked a favor to have it closed to the public for this one night. Everyone from the 55 Third Watch was there and enjoying himself or herself. The 2nd generation of 55er's were at one end, talking or laughing with each other as the 1st generation socialized with each other and talked about old times. Carlos came in and hushed everyone.  
  
"They're coming! Everyone act normal!" Carlos ducked to his wife and stood behind her. Mercedes looked to him and smiled as his hand went around her waist. 28 years of marriage, they were still like honeymooners. They all got ready for Jimmy to walk in with Kim, hushing and holding up a sign that said 'Happy Retirement, Doherty'. Kim let Jimmy in and he looked at the group and the sign. They all screamed 'SURPRISE' and moved towards him. Jimmy's face dropped. He only told 2 people that he was retiring, in June. He looked at Kim who shook her head, pointing at Mercedes. Mercedes' eyes widened and she nodded, hugging Jimmy.  
  
"It's about time you retired and made room for someone else to move up!" She kissed his cheek and moved so everyone else could talk to him and congratulate him. She moved to her brother and looked at him.  
  
"Are you going to do this to me when I retire?" He looked down at her warily.  
  
"Hell no, you didn't train me, guide me, and have my back for 15 years. You aren't my boss; I got to kiss some ass." She laughed as she shook his head. He looked over at Jimmy, who had made his way over as the crowd let him be. He looked at Bosco and nodded.  
  
"Congrats, buddy. I thought you were turning into a lifer, like me." Bosco shook his hand as Carlos walked up, holding a drink for Mercedes. She accepted it and leaned against her husband. Jimmy nodded to Bosco.  
  
"Nah, I have grandkids to think about. I need to spend some time with them." Jimmy smiled as they did the knuckle bump. Mercedes looked confused. Joey was dating Emily, and Emily hadn't said anything to anyone about having a kid. She looked at Faith and made her way over.   
  
"Umm..care to share the news?"  
  
"What news?"  
  
"Jimmy just said you have a grandchild on the way. Since Joey is their only child, and he is with your daughter, I only assume."  
  
"Oh, that! They were going to announce it tonight, but I guess Joey got too excited and couldn't hold it in."  
  
"Ah ha. Better get up there and tell us all now, because they told Carlos, and we all know he can't keep a secret!" They both laughed as Joey jumped up on the bar. Emily sat on the stool in front of him.  
  
"Attention! I have an announcement." Joey hushed the crowd and looked around.  
  
"I will make this brief, since I know what party animals we all are. Just a bit of info for you all, a week ago, Emily and I found out we are going to be parents!" The entire room erupted into cheers and congratulations, all over again. Mercedes just shook her head and leaned against the wall between her husband and brother.  
  
"God, I remember those days. All that excitement, man are they in for a surprise. They grow up far too fast."  
  
"Yeah, when are we going to get grandkids?" Carlos looked over at her as she looked up at him with a glare.  
  
"I don't want to be a grandmother yet, it will make face the reality of I am no longer 26!"  
  
"Merc, you haven' been 26 for 25 years! Get over it, we all have." Mo looked down at her and laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around 4 AM the party had started to get quiet. Most of the 2nd generation had left, except for Tyrone, Mikey, and Mitchell. They stood wit their parents, as Mercedes looked at Mikey, pulling him to the side.  
  
"Your uncle told me you wanted to talk to me. What about?"  
  
"Ma, why do I look different than the rest of the kids?"  
  
"Mikey.. This may be hard."  
  
"Am I adopted?"  
  
"NO no, hunny. Your not our son, your father, was my brother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know how we mention your uncle Mikey a few times a year?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"He is your father. He died right after you were born, and we raised you."  
  
"Who is my mother?"  
  
"No one knows. You were dropped off at the firehouse, and she ran. We never got to ID her."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"No. After 6 months of thought, Carlos and I adopted you. Making you our son. That is why you have the last name Nieto. But in reality, you are my nephew."  
  
"No way! You've been lying to me this entire time! How could you!" He stormed away from her. She ran after him and everyone got quiet as they stopped near the door.  
  
"I did it for your own good! We all agreed Mo, Carlos, Grandma, and me; we all said it was for the best!"  
  
"Go to hell! I never want to talk to you again, Aunt Mercedes." He shoved the door open and she bit her lip, looking around, seeing everyone staring at her. They all knew what was going on, and Kim moved to comfort her. Tyrone ran after his partner and caught up to him.  
  
"Yo, Mikey, hold up!"  
  
"Go away, Tyrone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."  
  
"Why did you blow up like that on your mom?"  
  
"She's not my mom! She's my fucking Aunt! My Uncle Mikey that they never talk about, he is my father! They adopted me and lied about it the entire time!"  
  
"You're pissed off about that? You were freaking out thinking you weren't even blood!"  
  
"It's like I'm not!"  
  
"You're still their blood! Sarg and Mercedes are your relatives still! Nothing will change that!"  
  
"I don't care! I never want to see any of them again, as long as I live!" With that he ran off, to his car and got in. Ty watched as he sped off, shaking his head. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was 5 AM and Mercedes was sitting at the Dining room table in her house, surrounded by Carlos, Maurice, Sofia, Mitchell, Robyn, Angela, Carlos Jr., and Kylie. They were all talking softly, about Mikey and what to do next.  
  
"He hates me. I should have told him when he was old enough to understand. I was naive to think he would never ask that question." Mercedes said, sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"He doesn't hate you, hunny. He's just upset. He'll come around." Carlos patted her back.  
  
"No, he won't. He has the stubborn Boscorelli in him. He won't come around until something terrible happens. It always goes like that in our family." She looked at Maurice, who simply nodded.   
  
"I could try talking to him. We work together. Or I could get Tyrone to talk to him." Mitchell said, looking from his father to his aunt.  
  
"Tyrone already talked to him. He said Mikey was rip-shit and stormed off."  
  
~~~~~  
  
At the Doherty home, Kim, Jimmy, Joey, Faith, and Emily sat around their table, talking about what happened earlier between Mercedes and Mikey.  
  
"He can't be that mad at her. She did it to protect him." Emily said to Kim, as Joey put down a cup of Juice for her.  
  
"Emily, you know the Boscorelli's, they are all hot headed and stubborn. He can go on being mad at her forever if he really wanted to." Faith said to her daughter.  
  
"Man, Aunt Mercedes must be a wreck. I could never understand what she is going through. You and dad fought a lot when I was a kid, but never to something this massive. It's so petty." Joey looked at Kim who was rubbing Jimmy's back.  
  
"I told her not to tell him until he was older. She did what she thought was right, they both did. They didn't want him growing up knowing he was the son of a druggie who died and a whore who only did it to get a fix."  
  
"Someone has to find him and talk to him. He won't stop being angry until someone talks to him about it, other than his family." Jimmy looked at Joey. He knew Mikey and Joey were close.  
  
"You want me to do it? I don't know if he will talk to him. But I'll try, tomorrow, at work." Joey sighed and rubbed his face, leaning against Emily's shoulder.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At the Davis household, Ty, Sasha, Tyrone, John and Angelina sat in the living room, discussing the same topic.  
  
"Poor Mikey. That was a shock." Angelina sat down, sipping some Tea.  
  
"Angelina, she did it to protect him. You would do the same thing in that situation." Ty looked at her, knowing Angelina didn't see it the way everyone else did.  
  
"He has lived a lie his entire life, because Mercedes couldn't face the truth. That is wrong."  
  
"Angelina, don't talk out your ass. You don't even know the entire situation." Tyrone growled and got up, moving to the window.  
  
"Shut up Tyrone. You don't either!"  
  
"Angelina, I work with Mikey, I know! His father was a drug addict and his mother was a whore! Would you want to know that you were abandoned because your mother wanted to get high more than take care of you?"  
  
"Hey! Knock it off! What's done is done. Bosco and Mercedes were right to hide it from him. He doesn't see that now, but we were all there, you kids weren't. Now stop fighting over it and go to bed." Ty looked at his oldest son and only daughter and growled at them.  
  
"Yes father." They both got up and moved into their rooms. John followed and sighed.  
  
"Someone has to talk to him Sasha. Tyrone tried and couldn't get through. I can't imagine what their family is going through, all over this." He stood up and helped his wife stand up, moving to the bedroom.  
  
"He will get over it, Ty. Don't worry, he can't stay mad for that long."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mikey walked for hours. He had parked his car at the Station, and he knew he wasn't going home, so he just walked around the streets. He thought about everything that had happened. He couldn't believe his family would betray him this way. He moved down King and Arthur and saw the sun rising gently over horizon of buildings. He moved to the station and walked up to Mercedes office. He looked at the various items and sighed. He saw a picture of Mikey sitting on her desk and picked it up.   
  
"So, you're my father. Certainly explains the dashing looks I have." He smirked at his joke. He couldn't stay mad at Mercedes. Though she wasn't his mother, he had loved her as so since he could remember.   
  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow, after shift. We should be fine." He walked out and continued down the street, going to a cheap motel for the rest of the night. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon, Mercedes sat at her desk, filling out old reports on possible Arsons. She was not only Lieutenant of the 55, she was the Precinct's Arson Investigator. She shook her head, looking at the damage done to some places, whether it was for money, or revenge, it was terrible. She sighed and finished one report on an Arson involving an abandoned warehouse that was set ablaze by a homeless man pissed off at another homeless man for stealing a cigarette. Mercedes rolled her eyes and was more than happy to send that homeless man to jail for a long time. She knew it was too good for him, but it was the law. She heard a knock at her door and looked up to see Bosco standing on the other side of the glass. She moved for the door and opened it.  
  
"Mikey just came into the Precinct. He looks like hell." Mo moved into her office and shut the door. He moved to a chair and sat in it. It was Thursday, their day to go over Arson cases. Things had changed at the 55 in the past 20 something years. Maurice was head of ESU, which involved Arsons now as well as everything else the NYPD needed. She sat back at her desk and looked over at him.  
  
"Did he say anything to you? About last night?"  
  
"No. He just walked by everyone, went into the locker room, changed, sat through roll call and left with Tyrone. He looked so tired."  
  
"Yeah well. What can you do? He will come around, until then; I do have work to do. You ready to go over these cases?" She looked at the piles of folders and shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, let's do it." He grabbed a folder and looked through it, grimacing.  
  
"What?" She took the folder and looked at what he was looking at.  
  
"That is discussing!"  
  
"It's a body. You never get used to seeing them, but it does happen." She just put the folder down and looked out to see Emily kissing Joey goodbye.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Outside her office, Emily kissed Joey goodbye and went down the stairs. She was heading downtown, to meet with the Investigators on a case involving a gang member. As the ADA for the 55, she handled everything involving ACU and ESU. She got in her car and drove off as Joey watched her, smiling. Angelina walked up and saw him staring.  
  
"Snap out of it Doherty. She's just a girl." She went to her locker and got her clothes.  
  
"And I'm sure Mikey is just a guy when you make those dumb kiss faces at him from the window, like you did not 2 minutes ago when he left."  
  
"Awe back off. I was saying goodbye."  
  
"Yeah, so was I." He moved to the couch and sat down as Charlie came down with Robyn, Kylie, Carlos, Carlos Jr., and Angela. They all sat around and after a minute Angelina joined them  
  
"I hope tonight is quiet. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night." Angela commented as Carlos grabbed Robyn, Kylie and Charlie and gave them their assignments since Kim had to go downtown to have a meeting about the EMT's union.  
  
"I don't think anyone did." Joey said as she closed his eyes. As his lids closed the tones went off.  
  
"Station 55, report to a multi-car MVA, Lexington and 105th, injuries and trapped confirmed. Adam 55-2 and Adam 55-3 respond."  
  
Everyone jumped into action as Mercedes came out, looking at her brother.  
  
"This will have to wait, unless you want to come."  
  
"Alright, half of the 55 station will be there, anyway, may as well help direct traffic." They both ran out and got into the truck as it pulled out heading towards the MVA. 


	7. Chapter 7

The truck pulled up to the 6-car pile-up. 55 Charlie and 55 David were there, holding back pedestrians and moving traffic as the firefighters jumped out. Joey teamed with Angela and moved from car to car. Angelina and Carlos Jr., moved to the hydrant and attached a 5-inch line to it. They smelled gas and knew it was close to going up. Mercedes came out and started giving orders as Bosco moved to the teams of cops, telling them how to direct better. Mercedes looked over, hearing Joey scream. Everyone turned for a moment.  
  
"Emily!" Joey was kneeling by a BMW and screaming out her name. Mercedes ran over, calling Angela to go get the Jaws and had Carlos and Angelina get the line over to foam the gas before it blew. Jimmy came running over with Kim. Their meeting was cancelled and they were on their way to the 55 to talk to Mercedes. Mercedes moved to them, telling them it was Emily. She turned and screamed at Joey.  
  
"Doherty! Back away from the car! Nieto and Davis got it! Back off now!" Joey didn't acknowledge her and nodded to Jimmy. When she turned to look back at Joey, a huge explosion shook the entire block as the car Emily was in blew up, taking Joey with it. Mercedes was thrown into Jimmy and hit the ground hard. Carlos Jr. and Angelina were thrown back and hit the truck, slumping to the ground. The cops that surrounded the scene hit the ground to protect themselves. Kim screamed as she saw her son die in front of her.  
  
"Joey!" She ran towards the massive fire as the rest of the 6 cars started to explode from the heat and fire. Maurice looked over, mouth agape as he ran towards Mercedes, looking down at her. Jimmy grabbed Kim and held her back, feeling the same as her. He knew her running in there was death, and he couldn't lose her too. Everyone started running in slow motion. Mercedes stood up, watching everything as flashbacks of Alex's death hit her. To her, history was repeating herself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At the hospital, Mercedes sat with the firefighters, the cops milled around the hall, and the EMT's stood near the firefighters. Faith was crying hysterically with Charlie as Jimmy and Carlos were comforting Kim. Maurice moved to Faith and hugged her tightly, knowing this must be hard for her. Mercedes covered her face with her hands. Mikey came in with Tyrone, Ty and Sasha. Mikey instantly moved to Mercedes and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Mom. Oh god, mom. Is it true?" He looked at her. She simply nodded. Mikey's best friend since 1st grade was dead. Jimmy moved with Kim to ID what was left of the body as Mercedes stood up.  
  
"All right, our shift isn't over, let's get back to work." She sounded like she didn't care that her best friend son had died, but her face showed she was crushed. In over 20 years, she had never lost a firefighter under her command. The first should never have been her son's best friend. Everyone looked at her in shock as she looked back.  
  
"What? I said let's go! We still have a shift to finish out." Everyone but Ty, Sasha, Carlos and Bosco glared at her. Fait walked up to her and back handed her.  
  
"My daughter just died! Jimmy and Kim's son just died! And all you can say is get back to work? You're so selfish." Faith screamed at her. No one stopped her, they knew better.  
  
"Listen! Joey was under my command! I am as hurt as you are! Jimmy and Kim are my best friends! Why don't you get out of my face, before I make more tragedy happen! I am sending them to the station to talk to a psychologist. You should try it sometime Yokas!"  
  
"You bitch!" Faith jumped at Mercedes and knocked her to the floor. Faith punched her in the face, and Mercedes shoved her off. Bosco grabbed Faith and pulled her back as Ty shoved Mercedes back.   
  
"Knock it off! You're both under a lot of stress, just leave it alone!" Ty looked between them as Mercedes panted. Everyone went his or her own ways, except Charlie, Faith, Jimmy and Kim.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At the end of the shift, Mercedes took the EMT's and firefighters into her office and sat down with them. She had something to tell them, and she didn't care of they objected or not.  
  
"I talked to Central, and they agreed to give all of us 1 week paid leave. After what happened to Joey today, they agree we all need it." They all looked at her. Half of them were pissed off at her for making them come back to the station, the rest were her family, and were just upset about what happened.   
  
"The second shift agreed to pull doubles for the week, so we are cleared from duty until next Friday. I know half of you are pissed off at me, and I understand why. I did what I had to do. We aren't allowed to hang around there, and we had to return to the station. Those were my orders, I carried them out. Be pissed off if you like, but remember, Joey's death hurt me as much, if not more than you all. We all just have different ways of showing it. You're dismissed." She stood up and walked out of her office, getting her bag and going downstairs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes walked out of the station as slowly, everyone came from the Precinct and out of the station. She just walked by her own brother, and friends, not even acknowledging them. Carlos came down, he knew not to bother her, but he was crushed. He knew she couldn't handle this, but he knew not to go after her. He went to his car as Bosco, Ty, and Sasha walked up. He looked at them and sighed.  
  
"Where is she going?" Bosco looked at his brother-in-law.  
  
"I don't know. She called in 1 week's leave for the Third Watch and walked out. Everyone, including our children are pissed off at her. I don't even know what to do. Angelina, Robyn, Kylie, Carlos, Angela, they are all pissed off at her. They wouldn't even look at her when she talked. I don't know what I'm gunna do. I know I need to talk to them, but I don't know what to say. I can't tell me own children not to be mad about what happened. It happened, and they should be, but not at their mother. I don't know what to do."  
  
"We'll call the kids, tell them to meet at your place. We will get everyone together and talk about it. It's all we can do. They need to understand what happened, and why she is so affected by it. Let's start calling." Ty sighed and dialed Angelina's number.  
  
"Calling whom?" Mikey and Tyrone walked up behind Bosco and Ty, and looked at Carlos.  
  
"We're calling all of the kids, to get them together; to talk about what happened today. Can you get John, and Mitchell? Tell them to come here." Ty said softly, rubbing his son's baldhead.  
  
"Sure, Dad." Tyrone ran across the street to get them.  
  
"Angelina, hi, it's Dad. I want you meet me at the Boscorelli house. Don't argue with me. We need to talk, and now. Who are you with? Good, bring them too. And a 30 rack. We're gunna need it." He hung up with her as Mitchell and John came out with Tyrone. They looked at each other and wondered what was going on.  
  
"All right, Angelina, Kylie, Robyn, Angela and Carlos are meeting us there. Is that all of them?" They stood around; thinking about they might be missing.  
  
"I think that's all of them, minus Charlie." Bosco looked up at Ty.  
  
"All right, let's go. I'll call Sasha and tell her to meet us there." They all moved to their cars and drove away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They entire team, except for Jimmy, Kim, Faith, Mercedes and Charlie sat around the Boscorelli house. They weren't sure why they were there, but they were, and they thought they were in trouble. Ty stood up and called them to all pay attention. He stood against the wall, facing all of them with Sasha, Carlos and Maurice next to him.  
  
"We called you all here to talk about what happened. Now, we hear that some of you are pissed off at Mercedes for what happened. Explain."  
  
"She had no right to take us out of there. Joey was our family, and she brushed his death off like it was just another body. That's messed up." Angelina was the first to talk. She was sitting on Mikey's lap.  
  
"Yeah, she just acted like it was nothing. She always does when something happens. She has no feelings anymore." Robyn said, as she sat next to Tyrone and Mitchell.  
  
"Anyone else have something to say before we explain why she did that?" Maurice looked at Robyn, shaking his head. They all shook their heads. They knew they were gunna get a speech.  
  
"All right. We will tell you each about Mercedes and why she is like that, starting with when she first joined the squad." Maurice said softly, looking towards Carlos to start.  
  
"Mercedes was 19 when she joined the squad. She fought a battle with Anorexia that prevented her from joining at 18. Anthony, her father, was a drunk and an abusive man. She, as well as her brothers Mikey and Maurice suffered through it their whole lives. When she was 20, her best friend since childhood, Bobby Caffee, died after being killed by his brother, Mikey's best friend. That almost killed her as well as Kim. She got over it, only to have her brother, Mikey, shot and killed in a drug war." He cut off, to let Maurice continue.  
  
"Mercedes took a long time to get over what happened to Mikey. And she miscarried her first child over it. Before her and Carlos got serious she was kidnapped and raped, then tortured. She has led a hard life, as well as all of the Boscorelli's. Mercedes also had the agony of having a stillborn baby her second time being pregnant." He quieted, looking at Ty.  
  
"Now, imagine going through all of that and not even being 25. Then, on top of that, losing your other best friend, and female firefighter, to an explosion almost identical to Joey's death. Alex Taylor died, while standing on top of a car, trying to help a trapped victim. One of the cars blew up, and killed her. Now, imagine, living that childhood, busting your ass to make it, only to be torn down and surrounded by tragedy. On the day Alex died, she lost her father figure, Lieutenant Johnson, also. But, your lives are so hard, let's not forget that. You live in her shoes for 1 year, and you will see the torment and pain she goes through everyday." He looked at each of the children.  
  
They all sat, hanging their heads. They didn't know what to say. They sighed and looked up, as there was a knock on the door. Carlos went to answer it and looked Kim and Jimmy in the face. They moved into the room, after hearing there was a group meeting.   
  
"What are you all talking about?" Jimmy looked at each child, his eyes rid rimmed.  
  
"What happened to Joey and why everyone is mad at Mercedes for what she did."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She made everyone go back to work after they confirmed Joey was dead."  
  
"Good, I didn't want a crowd there when we left." Jimmy looked at all the kids and shook his head.  
  
"You lost your friend, and all you can do is be pissed off at your Lieutenant? Of all the selfish acts. I have worked with your Lieutenant for almost 30 years, she is the most unselfish, caring people in the world. I don't blame her for Joey's death, it was an accident. A terrible accident. Now stop moping about how mean she is and go about your lives. Someday she won't be there to baby you guys when you make dumb mistakes, and you'll regret everything bad you thought about her." Jimmy moved towards the bathroom, to get sick as Kim looked at the kids, not sure what to do.   
  
"The funeral is in 3 days. We would appreciate it if you were all there." She walked away, to help Jimmy. 


	9. Chapter 9

The funeral was loaded with people, from the entire fire department that could make it. The family and friends sat before the casket as the Priest gave his speech. Everyone was crying, except for Mercedes, who sat, numb, next to her brother and husband. Once the casket was put in the ground, everyone went to the Station for the post-funeral get together. Mercedes was on shift, since she way the only one who couldn't get the day off. She moved into her office and slammed the door. Everyone watched her in her office as she moved to her desk and did paperwork.  
  
"What a bitch. How do you live with her?" Angelina looked up at Mikey, who stared down at her in shock.  
  
"Don't say that about her! What are you, nuts? She just lost someone under her command. Did you hear nothing your father, my uncle, and my father said to you?"  
  
"What? She didn't even cry! We all did!"  
  
"And that makes her bad? Maybe, did you ever think, that she cried her eyes out the entire 3 days she got off? But you're too selfish to think of that! If you're that selfish, we shouldn't be together." He walked away from her disgusted. He moved upstairs and laid on his bunk and looked up at the ceiling. Ty moved to his daughter and moved her downstairs and outside.  
  
"You need to get over this selfish phase, Angelina! I hear one more thing out of you; I will take you over my knee like your 5 again!"  
  
"Mikey just dumped me, and I'm the bad one here?" She started to cry. She had been with Mikey for 2 years.  
  
"He dumped you because you're a selfish brat who only thinks of herself! You deserved it!" He walked away form her, leaving her there to cry. He went back upstairs and continued to mingle, while Bosco went into his sister's office.   
  
"Are you all right, Merc?"  
  
"No." She got up and walked out to Jimmy and passed him a slip of paper.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"My resignation. In 2 weeks, I retire."  
  
"But. You can't! I need you here."  
  
"No one else does, so oh well. I quit." She went downstairs and got in her car and drove off. Maurice came out and looked at Jimmy, who was reading the paper.  
  
"Damn it!" Jimmy cried out. Everyone saw her gives him the paper and they all sighed. Carlos moved behind Jimmy and read the resignation paper, and shook his head. 


	10. Chapter 10

Mercedes last day on the job was here at last. She was 5 hours into her shift and couldn't wait to let it end, so she could get out of there. She hadn't felt like she belonged since Joey died. She heard the tones go off and sighed. One last call before her goodbye. She didn't hear where the fire was, since she was lost in thought. She moved downstairs to the truck and got in. The two busses followed the truck to the scene.  
  
When they arrived at the fire scene, she realized it was a bar. Great. She thought as she got out and started giving orders of who goes in. She was down a firefighter, so she paired herself up with Angelina, and moved in to get anyone that was hurt. Carlos Jr. and Angela followed and came out after a minute with a body. Mikey and Tyrone pulled up with Maurice and Ty. They heard it was Arson, and with Ty being head of ACU and Bosco being head of ESU, they were required to be there. John and Mitchell pulled up and blocked traffic as Carlos and Angela went back in.  
  
"That looks bad. Luckily they have a second company coming in." Robyn watched as Charlie and Kylie took care of the body that was just removed. Bosco and Ty set up the triage area and started to help Carlos and Robyn tag bodies as they were removed. They looked up to see the second floor starting to crumble.   
  
"I hope they get out of there before it collapses." Robyn looked at her father, Maurice.  
  
"Who's in there?" He asked her, standing up.  
  
"Umm. Angelina, Carlos, Angela, and Lt. Boscorelli."  
  
"Awe god!" Bosco ran towards the building as Jimmy pulled up. Anything over 2 alarms required the captain of the precinct to be there. Bosco ran straight into Jimmy.  
  
"Where you running to?" Jimmy asked him as the building made a rumble.  
  
"The entire 55 is in there! We got to get them out!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Inside the bar, they heard the ceiling making a crumbling noise and they all looked up. Mercedes ran to the opposite side of the door, shoving Carlos and Angela. They were shoved and Angelina got hit with a piece of falling rafter.  
  
"Carlos! Get Angelina! Come on! We got to get out of here! It's going!" She barked orders; she was not about to lose another person on her shift, especially her last one. Carlos helped Angela move the debris and picked up Angelina. He ran out as Angela went to her mother.  
  
"Come on! We got to go!" Angela yelled and they headed for the door. They got trapped and their eyes went wide.  
  
"Angela! The back door! Come on!" She pulled her daughter towards the back door and shoved her outside.  
  
"Go! I'm right behind you!" Angela ran out the door and turned in time to see the entire 2nd floor collapse onto the first.  
  
"MOM!" She ran around the front and into her father. She looked up at him, crying.  
  
"Angela, what are you crying about? Where is your mother?" Carlos looked up as the building fell in on itself.  
  
"She never got out! She's in there!" Angela pointed towards the back as Bosco, Ty, Mikey, Tyrone, Mitchell, John, and the rest of the 55 moved in. Jimmy gasped as they heard an explosion and the building turned into an inferno. Carlos started to get teary as he faced the realization that his wife never got out in time. Everyone watched, as the building burned, unable to put it out because of the large amount of alcohol in the building.  
  
The building burned for 6 hours before it was turned into a smoldering pile of wood. Once it was smoldering, the entire 55 went to finding the lost Mother, Sister, Aunt and friend. It took a day to go through the rubble and found only 4 things of remains.  
  
Carlos picked up the helmet, fire jacket and wedding ring and broke down. Bosco moved to him and held his sisters boots, crying as Jimmy cursed himself for letting this happen. All of the kids stood around, stopping the search when they found the rings and work clothes. Angelina looked at Mikey, who was sitting on the trucks bumper, crying. He never really got to tell his mother he was sorry for blowing up on her. 


	11. Conclusion

For the second time in 2 weeks, the 55 attended a funeral. A flag was laid over the casket as the Priest talked about her life and loves. Everyone comforted Carlos and Maurice, who were most effected by her death. Mikey, Angela, Carlos and Kylie comforted each other. Jimmy sat with Kim who was crying, Jimmy was trying to be strong. They agreed to bury her fire uniform, since there was no body left after the fire. After the funeral, Carlos moved to the casket and placed her wedding ring and engagement ring on the casket. Maurice moved and placed a picture of Mikey on the casket. Each person placed something on the casket, to be buried with her. When the casket was lowered, Maurice looked at the tombstone, which rested between his mother and brothers. "Mercedes Love Boscorelli-Nieto. Loving Mother, Sister, Aunt, Friend and firefighter. She died doing what she loved, for who she loved. You will never be forgotten. February 14, 1978 to October 30, 2030."  
  
Everyone met at the Station for dinner. They all sat around, as they ate, talking softly. Jimmy stood up and looked at everyone.  
  
"Mercedes trained under me when she was 19. We have been friends for 30 years. She was there for me everyday I needed her, as was I for her." Jimmy looked at Maurice, who stood up.  
  
"I protected her everyday of my life. She was my sister and my best friend. I know she's happy with mom and Mikey now." He looked at Carlos who stood up.  
  
"I met Mercedes in EMT training. I thought she hated me. When she almost died in the WTC attack, I confessed my love to her. We were married for 28 years. There isn't a day that will go by that I will not think of her." He looked to Ty, who stood up. Everyone said a little something about her, and they finished eating. One final thing needed to be done, before the gathering was over. Jimmy moved a plaque next to Lieutenant Johnson's and Alex Taylor's. It had Mercedes Academy graduation picture with a small memorial paragraph about her and how she died.  
  
(This story carries a Moral. Don't hold a grudge, because you may never get to apologize. I know the story is tragic, but I had to do it. Please Review, and let me know what you thought. I know the timeline and kids got confusing, but hopefully it made a little sense. TY) 


End file.
